Ricky
|level =8 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 140 |actor =Scott McNeil |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Dark brown |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairCombOver |height =1.00 |factions =GeneralIdleFaction NVDLC02HappyTrailsCaravanFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=NVDLC02DefaultCombatStyle |GECK race =Caucasian |dialogue =NVDLC02Ricky.txt |baseid = |refid = |footer = Ricky without his glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Ricky is a Psycho addict and a compulsive liar who can accompany the Happy Trails Trading Company to Zion Canyon in 2281. Background Ricky is a compulsive liar with a Psycho addiction. He has a Vault 22 jumpsuit and a Pip-Boy 3000 which he got from a dead prospector that came from Zion.Ricky's dialogue - Line 5 The hope for good loot is his motivation for returning with the Happy Trails' expedition. Ricky says he grew up near Dayglow, stating one of his useful skills to be "a third nut that glows in the dark" because of his high exposure to radiation in his youth. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Happy Trails Expedition: Ricky accompanies the caravan to Zion Canyon. If he is not convinced to leave the group or if the player character extorts him for caps, he will admit in a panic that his Pip-Boy doesn't even work during the ambush (the screen is locked up but the button to reset the device is missing), shortly before he is killed. As with all the members of the ill-fated Happy Trails expedition, Ricky's death is a scripted event and cannot be avoided. Effects of player's actions * Before leaving for Zion, the player character can call Ricky out on all his lies when the appropriate checks come up in conversation. Then, after all of Ricky's dialogue checks are used up, the player character can tell Ricky he's not cut out for the expedition or either tell on Ricky to Jed Masterson or blackmail Ricky into carrying some of the player character's gear, thereby extending their weight limit for traveling with the Happy Trails Expedition to 100. * With a Medicine check, the player character can see that he's a Psycho addict, and can push it further by asking if he brought enough Psycho to last the trip. The player character can then sell Ricky some Psycho or Fixer for 30 caps per Psycho, up to 10 hits, and 80 caps for a Fixer. If this check is done at the very start of the add-on, it is another way to convince Ricky to ditch the trip in case of a withdrawal in the middle of the trip. ** Depending on how much Psycho is in him, or if he has Fixer available, Ricky's behavior during and immediately before the ambush may change. If the player character sold him a lot of Psycho or gave him Fixer, he will not cower during the attack. If he has no treatment, he will be enduring withdrawal, much to Stella's annoyance. * If the Courier persuades Ricky into leaving the expedition, he will agree and get angry, saying he hopes they all die during it. This foreshadows the White Legs' ambush. ** If Ricky is persuaded to leave, he will leave through the entrance and disappear from the game completely. Other interactions * Ricky tells the player character that he killed a BoS Paladin by firing through the eye slit by using an 11mm submachine gun, which is a lie. The player character can respond that the eye slit is bullet-proof if the player character has Power Armor Training, or there is no such thing as an 11mm submachine gun with a Guns skill of 45. * Ricky claims that he has encountered "Deathjaws." With a Survival skill of 20, the player character can correct him and ask him if he meant deathclaws. He will say no, and assert that Deathjaws are similar to deathclaws, but with bigger teeth. * When Ricky comments about his "third nut" to a female player and offers sex on the expedition, the Black Widow perk can be used to say that they will remember to bring tweezers and a microscope. If possessing a high enough Guns skill, the player character can say it'll make it easier to shoot them in the dark. * Ricky also comments on getting his Vault 22 jumpsuit from Vault 22, and that he has to follow his "vow of secrecy." You can call him out on the lie if you have been to Vault 22 and say that it has been abandoned for some time or with a Perception of 7. * With a Science skill of 45, the Courier can inform Ricky that his Pip-Boy is locked. Alternatively, with a Speech check of 50, the Courier can guess that the Pip-Boy isn't functional and convince Ricky that Jed will believe him. * Ricky cannot be killed while still in the cave where the Happy Trails Expedition begins. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Ricky appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes Ricky tells the player character he got the nickname "Dead Eye" after shooting a "Deathjaw" in its eye. This is a reference to the Chosen One, who killed a deathclaw by shooting it in its eye. Gallery NPC HH Ricky.png|GECK render Category:Honest Hearts human characters de:Ricky es:Ricky pl:Ricky ru:Рикки (Honest Hearts) uk:Ріккі (Honest Hearts)